The Lost Memory
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Kagome is the princess of Light country and possessor of a mysterious power that can change the world. Inuyasha is her childhood friend. Suddenly her memories changed into a wings. the wings turn into pieces in the form of feathers. Now Inuyasha embarks upon a journey through other worlds for saving Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Kioku no Kakera

(Fragments of Memories)

.

A/N (important): Hey! Minna! We meet again. And this time is multichap. Oh and this story plot is not mine, it's from the manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle by CLAMP. I change some part so it's not completely same like the manga. And this story will have a crossover and OC character hehe. I can say this is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle story but with Inuyasha character and why I told you all of this, it's because I don't want a misunderstanding between the author and the reader. Oh and when I made my English fiction I never put it so I will put it now: I'm really sorry if there's a wrong grammar because English is not my main language so I'm really sorry. I hope you all can respect that hehe.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Original story plot: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

My Character © Yagami Ayumi

Japanese words:

Tadaima : I'm home

Tousan : Father

Okaerinasai : welcome home

Hai : yes

Hime-sama : princess

Gomennasai : I'm sorry

Niisama : Big brother [in formal way]

Arigatou : Thank you

Konbanwa : Good evening/ good night

Imouto : little sister

Neesama : Big sister [in formal way]

Otouto : little brother

* * *

_Declares the beginning of everything_

_The mutual warmth that is unknown, a single glass panel_.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning of it all

.

.

-Light Country-

There's a peaceful country that located in desert. A Teenage boy with long flowing robe was walked to that country, he walk past the people to his house. He opened the door and put his bag on the table, he took the photo. "Tadaima, Tousan," he said while looked at the photo and opened his veil. Revealing a teenage boy with long black hair, "It is well said that all the ruins in this country are buried under the sand. It was as you thought Tousan, the excavations of the ruins in the west have already advanced well…" the boy didn't finish his words because he heard someone knocked his door.

"Hai," he opened the door but suddenly he received a hug from a teenage girl with long black hair who named Kagome. "Inuyasha!" "WAA!" her hug caused them to fell on the ground together.

"Okaerinasai! How was the dig at the ruins? Did you hurt yourself? Did you get a fever? Did you eat well?" Kagome asked all of the question she wanted to asked and that made Inuyasha confused, so he just answered with a simple answer, "Ha-Hai…I am well."

"I told you stop being so polite with me," Kagome looked his face. "But, Hime…"

"I told you to call me Kagome!" she pouted and crossed her arms. "Hai! Uh, U…Um…" Inuyasha just sweat dropped at Kagome's attitude.

" 'Kagome'," Kagome repeat it again and Inuyasha just give up. "Ka… Ka… Kagome," just when he said that Kagome realized that she still sit on Inuyasha's body. "Gomennasai, I must be heavy!" Kagome quickly got down from his body and there's a silence between them.

"Okaerinasai! Inuyasha," she said it once again and Inuyasha just answered. "Tadaima," he stopped for a moment then continues, "You know, well… you know why I have returned."

"Today the archeologist of the search team came to the castle to report on the status of the search," she explained to him and of course heard that from her make him concern.

"Is it okay for you to be away from castle?" he asked.

"Listening to the report is my Niisama, the king's work. I thought that if the search team came to the castle then surely Inuyasha would have returned too."

"You came alone again?"

"Yup!" hearing the explanation from her just make him face palm and sweat drop.

"As usual, whenever I say that I'm going to see you, my Niisama always gets angry. But you're my precious, precious childhood friend, right?" she smiled.

Kagome walked to his table where he put his bag and picked the photo remembering the time when Inuyasha and his Tousan came to the country for the first time. "It's been seven years, since you and your Tousan came to this country and found interest in the ruins of Light country."

"Light country must have gigantic ruins underground if we could uncover these ruins, then we would unlock the key to our country's past. He convinced the last king we had, my Tousan, of this, and then the excavation began. He died during the dig… But his life was a happy one. He was smiling until the last." Heard the story from Inuyasha, Kagome just stared at him with a concern gaze.

"When your Tousan died, I really wanted you to live in the castle with us!"

"Me, live in the castle? That's too weird!"

"No, it isn't, because you're my dear childhood friend!"

"But I don't have a royal blood. Besides I can make living just by helping the excavation."

"But…" Kagome pull his clothes a little, "You're so busy that I hardly ever get to see you. It's lonely. Isn't it lonely for you?"

"It's lonely. But the excavation was my Tousan's and is my..." before he could say the rest of his words, Kagome said, "Your important dream."

She looked down and continuing, "I know, but… in my bedroom at the castle before I go to sleep, I always think to myself, 'what's Inuyasha doing at this moment? Is he thinking about me?'" Inuyasha stared at his childhood friend and he put his hand on her shoulders trying to cheer her up, "I do think of you and I wonder 'what's Kagome doing right now?'" Kagome just stared at his face. "Um… you know, I…" she blushed and put her head down afraid to look at his face but she continue her words, "I mean… there's something I… wanted to… tell… you…"

"Huh? What is it?" he asked

"Um… uh… I… Inuyasha… I lo-" before Kagome could finish her words, there's a loud sound of bell that made them both shocked and it made Inuyasha letting go his hands from Kagome shoulders. "The castle bell! It's time for dinner!" Inuyasha touched the window and look at the castle. "Are you all right?" he asked at Kagome. "Uh… just a little startled. I feel like Niisama was trying to interrupt me wit the bell," Kagome touched her forehead and the other hand at her chest trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Ha? Interrupt you?" he confused, didn't understand what her meant.

"The bell rang! I have to go home" Kagome picked her robe and wore it. "I'll walk you home," he asked but Kagome just denied it, "That's okay! You must be tired from all your work! It's all right. I can get back alone. And my country citizens are a nice people!"

"That's true. I traveled to many countries with my father, and we have never seen such a peaceful country."

"Arigatou!" she smiled and walk to the doorway. "Um… you know… the thing I wanted to tell you… when we meet next, I'll tell you then," she blushed a little while look at the peoples in front of her. "Oh, Okay." Inuyasha replied while look at her back. "I will tell you… so wait a bit. Okay!" and she just ran outside back to the castle.

"Konbanwa! Hime-sama!" said a woman who sold a vegetable. "Konbanwa!" Kagome replied still running. "It's Hime-sama!" said the other people when they saw Kagome.

"Your face looks flushed," said the woman and it made Kagome stopped. "Oh! It's nothing," she replied. "Hime-sama, would you like an apple?" the other tradesman offered her an apple. "Arigatou! It looks delicious!" Kagome took the apple and ate it.

"I shouldn't have this feeling… right Tousan? Even if she's my childhood friend, she's still a Ohime-sama," Inuyasha frowned while look at the outside through his window and look at Kagome's smiling face.

oooooooooooo

Night had came and inside the castle Kagome were walk tip-toed and looking around but startled when she heard a familiar voice, "I can see you! Ka-go-me!" she looked behind her and saw a man with short black hair. "Ta… Tadaima, Shigeru-Niisama!" Kagome smiled at her Niisama with a forced smile.

"You went to that excavation brat's place" said Shigeru with an irritated look on his face. "He is not a brat! His name is Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at her Niisama with anime angry veins on her head. "That brat deserves to be called brat!" Shigeru ignored his imouto scream. "He isn't a brat! He lives by himself and does his work! He is better than brat!" Kagome approached her face to Shigeru face. "It doesn't matter how good he is. To me he will always be brat!" Shigeru look at Kagome with a cold glare. "That's not true!" Kagome replied.

"How about stop right there, both of you," said Takumi. And he broke up a fight between those two. "Takumi-san!" said Kagome excitedly when she turns her head and saw Takumi stood there with a paper in his hands. "Neesama!" there's a boy around 8 years old ran beside Takumi and stood there while look at Kagome. "Souta!" Kagome greeted her otouto with a smile and she looked back to Takumi.

"You finished with your priest duties?" Kagome asked and ran to him. "Hai! And since I heard archeologist were coming to report about the progress of the excavation of the ruins. I was waiting with the king," explained Takumi. "Was Niisama being selfish?" Kagome asked to Takumi with smile. "No, I'm not like you," Shigeru grinned at his imouto and received a glare from her, "What!"

"He listened to their entire report," Takumi smiled at Kagome, while she glared at Shigeru with a sharp glare. "Yes, Niisama really listened to their report. And that made me bored even if I'm in other room," said Souta who also explain it to his Neesama.

"You're always got bored Souta." Kagome murmured

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled innocently at her otouto.

Kagome looked at Takumi who opened the paper in his hands and asked, "How much has it progressed?" she looked at the report paper in Takumi's hands. "The excavation has progressed a great deal," Takumi smiled to the Hime-sama. "Does that mean it's almost finished?"

"No, the ruin is just off the ground," said Shigeru who looked at the outside. "What!" Kagome yelled and look at her Niisama while Souta who stood beside her just closed his ears. "They have found a passage underground," said Takumi. "I don't know how far it goes, but I told them to keep digging, meaning…" Shigeru grinned and he turn his head to Kagome and said, "The excavation will keep going, and that brat will be so, so, so, so, busy!" he teased her with his smirk with his arms folded. Heard that it's only made Kagome more upset with anime angry veins on her head.

"It's ok! Inuyasha, like his father enjoys excavating. When he finds out that he has new work, he'll be thrilled!" Shigeru and Takumi just looked at Kagome while Souta shook his head and saw Kagome ran to her bedroom. "You shouldn't make Kagome sad by having such kind of attitude your majesty."

"I told you when we're alone, you can drop the formalities. Takumi," Shigeru looked at Takumi with a smile. "But…" Takumi tried to deny it but Shigeru interrupt him. "To the public we may be king and high priest… but when job is over, we're just old friends," heard that Takumi just smiled and replied, "Shigeru…" then he walked beside Shigeru heard something from him.

"He just gets on my nerves. The little brat," Shigeru looked up. "You love your imouto so much," Takumi smiled at Shigeru attitude towards his imouto. "Well, she and Souta is the only family I have in this country," Shigeru smirked and continued, "If you think logically, you never can think about her going out with normal citizen. But he is the one, right?" he frowned a little. "Hai, Inuyasha is… the one Kagome-Hime destined for," Takumi also frowned a little.

"Your predictions of the future are never wrong, and that's why… it really gets on my nerves!" Shigeru folded his arm and with an irritated look on his handsome face.

"But… the two of them have adversity waiting ahead. Adversity like you've never seen," heard that from Takumi made Shigeru frowned and also worried about his imouto. "Hime-sama has an unusual power. I don't know what kind, but it… is a power that will change the world, and that same power will bring on adversity," Takumi frowned while explain it to Shigeru.

"…It would be good if it was something that we can help…" said Shigeru. "… Yes, but if we can't do anything, the two of them will combine their strengths to fight it," Takumi closed his eyes. "Yeah but it's the "two of them" part that I don't like," Shigeru's mood became bad again when he heard that from Takumi. "You never give up, Shigeru?" Takumi just smiled at his childhood friend.

oooooooooooo

"Honestly! Niisama! He never stops teasing me!" Kagome walked to her bedroom and lie down on her bed. But then she stood up and walked to the window, she opened it and walked to the balcony of her bedroom to look at the ruins. "It's pretty, and below it there's something more. Inuyasha will probably be happy. Ah! I'll bring lunch to him tomorrow! And at lunch-time we can at least spend a little time together! That's when I'll tell him. That I… like him," she dozing off a little but suddenly she heard a sound that come from nowhere. "Eh? What's that sound? It's a pretty… relaxing sound…" she touched her ear to hear it more clearly.

"A bell? It's like something hitting it." She closed her eyes then opens it again. "From the ruins?" she looked at the ruins and suddenly her body began to glow then she floated a little. "…It's like, it's calling me…" her eyes went blank then she had this vision of what will happen. But then she gasped and return to normal. "…Just now… what was that?" she looked around her and she frowned, "Was that... Inuyasha?" then she looked at the ruins.

* * *

Morning had come and in the ruins right now the worker was work hard again, while Inuyasha walk to the downstairs. He gasped when he found a weird symbol at the ground.

"What are these markings? They're not from this country's history. I've never seen anything like them before," he looked under his foot and opened the book in his hands to search what kind of marks it was. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled his name. Inuyasha surprised so he turn his head and Kagome waved her hands to him.

"What is it?"

"I brought lunch for us! I asked somebody outside, and he said that you were here!" She replied.

"It's dangerous here! The ground is unstable and the stones might fall. And the king will be worried about you!"

"It's ok, Niisama is with me for an excavation tour," she smiled at him and looked at markings on the ground, "This…"

"This seems to be underground road, but it's dead end here. It seems to be a very hard rock and no machine can dig any more than this," Inuyasha explained to her while look at the makings. Kagome walked to the markings and step on top of it. "This…I saw it last night," said Kagome. She looks at the markings and her eyes went blank.

"Eh?"

Inuyasha confused of what she said, he looked at Kagome who squatted at the markings. But suddenly the markings began to shining brightly. "What's going on?" he looked around the ruins but then he saw that the ground under Kagome's foot opened and Kagome's body began sucked into it. "Kagome!"

At the outside of the ruins, Shigeru, Takumi and the others people felt the ground began to shaking. "What's going on?" said Shigeru when he looked at the ruins. "Is it an earthquake?" "It's breaking up! Get away!" the others people panicked. "No… this is not an earthquake, there's something gong on below!" Takumi grabbed Shigeru's sleeve, then suddenly there's something like hole dimension appeared and from the inside came out a weird people with a black outfit and a mask.

"Where are these people coming from?" Yelled Shigeru while pull out his sword.

Back inside the ruins, Inuyasha jump in to the hole and ran chased after Kagome. He surprised to saw Kagome's body glowing while floating. "This is…" and behind her there's a same wings markings just like the one he found a while ago..

"Kagome! Kagome!" he climbed on the walls to save Kagome but surprised when he saw a big wing grew from her back, "What…"

Her eyes still blank with two wings grew from her back.

From the other dimension there's a man with long wavy hair and with red eyes monitor about what happens in the ruins. "The power to pass through space and time. It will show the way, the feathers. And now that power will be revived," the man pointed at the mirror which the function was to keep an eye on what happen.

Back in the ruins, from behind Kagome's body something like white liquid trying to absorb the body. Quickly Inuyasha jump and caught the body before the liquid absorb her whole body. "Kagome!" and that makes their body hitting on the ground. He shocked to saw the wings began to turn into pieces and after that the fragments of the wings flew away from the ruins and now the ruins began to fell apart. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha began to shook her body and touch her face, "She's… getting colder! We have to get outside," he cradled Kagome's body.

"…It failed," said a woman with red eyes and her hair in to a small ponytail and she carrying a fan in her hands, looking at what happen from the mirror. "But everything starts now. When everything ends, I will have the power to get past the next dimension in my hands," the man with wavy hair just smirked at what he saw.

Now Inuyasha was in outside and shocked to saw there were so much people who got hurt and the body of weird man in black outfit with blood scattered in everywhere. "What happened!" he shocked at what he saw but then Kagome's Niisama appeared before him. "You're late brat, you didn't hurt Kagome didn't you?" asked Shigeru with his body injured almost in everywhere. "King!" Shigeru began to lost conscious with his body now fell on the ground. Quickly Takumi grabbed him. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Shigeru fainted. "There seems to have been poison on the opponent's swords," said Takumi.

"I won't let the king die," Takumi now trying to lift Shigeru's body, but quickly he saw at Kagome's unconscious body, "Hime-sama…" he looked at her body and Inuyasha replied, "There was a strange relief below the ruins…" slowly Takumi touch Kagome's forehead with his index finger and then Inuyasha's forehead, "I've read your memory. Hime-sama's feathers scattered didn't they?" said Takumi while he looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes!" heard the reply, Takumi just closed his eyes and began to explain, "The wings and Hime-sama's heart are one."

"Her… Heart?"

"All of Hime-sama's memories from the moment of her birth to now have vanished. And… her heart is nowhere to be found in this world." Takumi frowned and looked around.

"What!"

"Without her heart, her body is nothing more than an empty shell. She can't stay this way… or she'll…" Takumi explained it while Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face. "Is there something that I can do? Anything!" he yelled desperately at Takumi, Takumi glanced at Shigeru and clenched his hand.

"There isn't a moment to lose and I'll take responsibility for what happens," from Takumi's hand there's a small wind and appeared his staff with a moon style.

"I will send you to see someone in another world. Someone who, like me, carries the power of moon," said Takumi.

"Who is that person? What do I do when I get there?"

"That person is called "The witch dimension." Please tell everything to that person, to find a way to save Hime-sama…!" Takumi using his staff and from the ground appeared his magic circle. There's a wind blowing around them and from the magic circle there's a liquid that covered around Inuyasha and Kagome and transferred them to a different dimension.

'_Kagome!' _His hand tightened around Kagome's shoulder and finally he reached the place. He lifted his head to saw a woman with long black hair and wore purple kimono stood before him. "Are you… the witch dimension?" Inuyasha asked the woman in front him. "I have been called that," replied the woman.

"Please, Help save Kagome," He said to the woman.

* * *

A/N: here the chapter 1 hehe… I hope you guys enjoy this and again I am really sorry for the wrong grammar. (readers: you have said that two times you know) a-anyway as long as my readers happy I'm happy too. So everyone review and let's meet in the next chapter. (^w^)


	2. Chapter 2: The Price of Memories

Kioku no Kakera

A/N: This is the second chapter hehe… and again I am really sorry for the wrong grammar. Oh I forgot to tell you that in this fic all of Inuyasha character personality was different. It's because I got bored with the same personality like always hehe.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

Other character / my OC © Yagami Ayumi

Japanese words:

Youkai: demon

Taijiya: demon exterminator

Otouto: little brother

Nekomata: two-tailed cat.

Arigatou: thank you

Aneue: big sister

Tadaima: I'm home

Okaerinasai: welcome back

Hime-sama: princess

Yokatta: thank goodness

Hai: yes

Shakujo: staff

Hitsuzen: inevitable/ fate

* * *

_No matter how close, _

_No matter how distant, I'll yearn_

_For your memories, in a far away world—_

* * *

Chapter 2 : The price of memories

-Japan Country-

In the deep forest there's a young woman around 16 years old with her otouto exterminating a youkai. The youkai was very tall and big, when her otouto trying to attack it, the youkai attack him first by swung his hand to the Taijiya. Seeing her otouto in trouble, the woman yelled her otouto's name, "Kohaku! Hiraikotsu!" she throw her weapon who looked like giant-boomerang to the youkai and the weapon hit right to the youkai's head.

Kohaku fell to the ground but before his body could touch the ground he saved by nekomata, Kirara. "Arigatou, Kirara," said Kohaku to the nekomata and Kirara just growled to him then flew to the woman place.

"Aneue! Are you okay?" Kohaku asked to his Aneue, Sango. "Aa… this is just a weak youkai, but why in this place there's a very big youkai?" Sango looked at the dead youkai with sweat on her face.

"Un it's weird. A-anyway let's go back to the castle now," Kohaku looked at Sango.

"Aa… you right."

Quickly they hopped on Kirara and flew away from that place to the castle.

ooooooooooooooo

"Tadaima!" said Sango and Kohaku when they saw Hime-sama stood in front of the gate. "Okaerinasai, how was the outside?" asked Hime-sama to them. Hime-sama had a long straight black hair and wore a white and red kimono. "It's weird, there's a very big youkai at outside there and good thing that I got rid it before the youkai can attack this country," explained Sango to Hime-sama. Hime-sama just smiled and said, "Yokatta, you didn't get hurt."

"Hai even sometimes I was stubborn and reckless, I can read the right time to attack," Sango looked at Hime-sama. Then Hime-sama looked at Kohaku and smiled. "Kohaku too, I'm glad you're safe," Kohaku just smiled back at Hime-sama. "Un, Ah! I'm going to my room now," Kohaku just ran inside the castle to his room.

"Ah! Sango, you're back," a woman with blue hair that tied into twin bun was greeted her warmly. "Ruri! Tadaima," Sango smiled at one of her friends, and Ruri just smiled back.

"Oh Sango I have a Task for you," said Hime-sama who named Midoriko. "Task? What task?" Sango confused because this is the first time Midoriko gave her a task. "You will know once you get there," Midoriko clapped her hands then there's a symbol who like a seal and wind blowing around them. "What… what's happening!" Sango looked around.

Suddenly the wind hit her and caused her to fell backwards. "You must go on journey to get better," Midoriko smiled at Sango. "Is this my task?" asked Sango. "You can say that. So now I'll send you flying to another world," Midoriko looked at Sango who slowly sank under the ground. "You will meet a great many new people. There, you will also find the real meaning of strength. So you can control your killing skill and to that end… although it pains me greatly, I will see you off," Midoriko pretending to be sad with a fake tears. "I feel like you're forcing me off," said Sango with flat voice.

"Ahahahaha! Ah yes, one more thing. You'll have a spell cast on you," Midoriko closed her eyes then from her palm appeared a spell and she placed it on her forehead. "What's this?" Sango looked at the spell on her forehead. "A curse, so you won't kill needlessly anymore. Because sometimes you were reckless and kill anything in front of you even bandits, each time you kill someone, your powers will decrease, so be careful," explain Midoriko to Sango and Sango just said, "I'm sure I will be back!".

"Farewell, and if fate allows it, we'll meet again. Please be well on your journey… Sango," Midoriko smiled and saw Sango disappeared completely into the ground. "Hime-sama… um… Sango is…" asked Ruri while she looked at Midoriko. "I sent her to "that person." She will be fine. The journey… has begun," Midoriko's eyes look at the distance.

oooooooooooooo

-Aisu Country-

A wind howling so fast in the Aisu Country, outside the castle there's a lot of people who lying on the ground with blood scattered everywhere. Inside the castle there's a man with short brownish hair came out from the water. When he came out, a woman with long blonde hair and with ears-like-kitsune walk to him whiles the man quickly covering hs body with his clothes.

"Is the king sleeping? King…" asked the woman with blonde hair. "Yes, this is the only way I can," the man looked down and frowned a little.

"What will you do now, Miroku?" she asked Miroku and Miroku just smiled. "I can't stay in this country any longer," Miroku explained and look up at the castle ceiling. "No, in this world…" he said while touching the woman's head and she just looked at him, "This world?"

"I mean this dimension," Miroku looked down at the woman and smiled at her. "I don't really understand," the woman confused and Miroku just hugged her and kissed the woman's forehead. "It's fine, Yuu, that you know that much. Oh! There isn't much time left. I have to be on my way," Miroku smiled at Yuu while wearing his coat. "To where?" Yuu asked. "Far away, as far away as I can go," Miroku looked down to the water. Inside the water there's a man with a long teal-colored hair and he just smiled, "To a world with no King Menoumaru."

"But I have a favor to ask of you, Yuu," Miroku grabbed his shakujo.

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell me if the king awakens. For that may I change your appearance a bit?" asked Miroku.

"Hai. Because it's Miroku who made Yuu," Yuu smiled at Miroku and Miroku's shakujo shining brightly. Suddenly Yuu's appearance changed.

"At least, while you're asleep, have good dreams," Miroku frowned while he looked at the king.

Then he used his shakujo to create a teleportation spell. "All right! Time to go… to see the witch," the teleportation spell now whirled around him and he disappeared completely from the castle.

* * *

Back to where Inuyasha was, in that place rain was falling little by little. "This child's name is Kagome isn't it?" asked the woman. "Yes," replied Inuyasha. "And you?" she looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha," The woman touch Kagome's forehead and said, "This child has lost something very precious." "…Yes."

"And…that thing has been scattered to many different worlds. If she continues to be like this, this child will die." Explain the woman and Inuyasha gripped Kagome's head tightly.

"Ranma!" The woman called a boy who named Ranma. "Ha-Hai?" Ranma asked to the woman. "Go to our treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back," she ordered Ranma and he just went to the room with two of her assistant, Botan and Momiji.

"You wish to save this child?" she asked. "Yes!" replied Inuyasha.

"There is a price. Are you still willing?"

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!"

Suddenly they heard a sound. "They're coming," said the woman while she saw that from above the sky and from the ground appeared 2 people from different worlds. The one with a clothes like ninja but not a ninja and she also wore a robe while the others was with a coat and held a shakujo.

"Who are you?" asked Sango.

"Are you the witch of dimensions?" asked Miroku with his warm smile. And suddenly Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Please give me your name first," the woman asked. "Me? I'm Sango. I mean… what is this place?" Sango asked while looking at the building around her. "It's called Japan," said the woman.

"Hee… my country called Japan too."

"Yes. A different Japan."

"I don't understand."

"And you?" the woman walked to Miroku. "The houshi of Aisu, Miroku," Miroku bowed at the woman showing a respectful towards her. "Do you know where you are?" asked the woman to Miroku. "Hai… A place where any wish can be granted if suitable price is paid," said Miroku. "That's correct. And so the reason why all of you are here is because each of you has a wish," explained the woman.

"I want to…" "Return to where I'm from." "Never return to where I'm from," Sango and Miroku said together and Sango just glanced at Miroku. "That's a hard thing, for both of you. No. for all three of you, those wishes you have, if you pay separately it won't be enough… but, if you three pay together, it might be barely enough," Inuyasha gasped at what she said.

"What are you talking about?" said Sango to the woman. "Please be quite, San," said Miroku while he looked at her. "Don't call me that!" yelled Sango

"You three all have the same wish. You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child; you want to return to your own worlds, you want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own. You have different reason, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimension… that is what you need. Each of you individually cannot make that wish happen. However if three of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it," she explained it to the three of them.

"Then what would my payment be?" asked Sango. "Your giant-boomerang," the woman pointed at the Hiraikotsu. "What! I'll never sell away Hiraikotsu!" Sango refuse to give her Hiraikotsu. "Fine then, in exchange, you can roam around looking like cosplayer, violet weapons laws, get arrested by the police and get interviewed on television," the woman approached her index finger to Sango and smirked. "Eh? Poli? Tele?" Sango confused at what she said didn't understand all of it.

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world," the woman still smirked. "It's true," Miroku shout a little and Sango heard that. "Really?" she asked Miroku while pointing her index finger at what the woman said and Miroku just smiled. "What will you do?" the woman held out her palm still with her smirk.

"When the curse is gone I definitely return for it!" then Sango hand over her Hiraikotsu to the woman and the woman turned her head to Miroku. "Your price is your markings," she looked at Miroku. "I don't suppose this staff would do instead," he offered his shakujo. "It wont, I told you the price is the thing you value most," Miroku opened his veil and frowned. "I guess, I have no choice."

Miroku using his power to lifted his markings and gave that to the woman. "What about you? Now is the time to hand over your item of highest value and you will be able to travel the worlds," the woman looked at Inuyasha. "Fine," said him.

"You realize that I haven't named the price yet."

"Yes."

"The only thing I can do is send you to other worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"…Fine."

"I like your attitude," the woman just smiled at him and she turned her head to saw Ranma brought what she asked. "There's more~!" Ranma shocked when he saw the people increased. "Here they are," she looked at the thing that looked like cat which Ranma brought. Then she picked one of the cats with white fur.

"This is Kaaya. Kaaya will take you to different dimension," she introduce one of the cats and the cat also had a heterochromia eyes. With the black one waved it hands.

"And that?" Sango pointed at the black ones. "That's only for communication. All this one can do is communicate with this Kaaya," The woman just pointed at both of Kaaya's.

"Kaaya will take you to different dimensions, but there's no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However there is no coincidence in this world. What is there is "Hitsuzen." And what brought you together was also a "Hitsuzen." Inuyasha… your price is… your relationship. To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take it," the woman pointed her hand at Kagome. He confused, "What does that mean?"

"Even if the child's memories are completely restored, your relationship with her will never be the same again. What is she to you?" asked her.

"My childhood friend, Ohime-sama of a country and someone who is very important to me," e gripped her shoulders tightly.

"…I see. However if you accept Kaaya, that relationship will end. Even if you retrieve all of her memories… the one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you. That is your price. Will you still pay it?" Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's face while heard all of the explanation.

"…I'll go! I won't let Kagome die!" he just clenched his teeth. Detain of what he felt.

* * *

A/N: here the chapter two hohoho… Saotome Ranma in here! Woohoo! Like I said before this fic would have a crossover character. See you in the next chapter and after read these don't forget to Review… (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3: The Neccesary Feather

The Lost Memory

A/N: YO! HAHA… this is the chapter 3 wow actually I really enjoy make this story but at the same time not haha. Oh I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha in here is human. Well enjoy~~

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

My OC © Yagami Ayumi

Japanese words:

Arigatou: Thank you.

* * *

_Time, since that day, has remained still._

_I dreamt of you and the sky since that day…_

* * *

Chapter 3: The necessary Feather

"…Travel between worlds is more difficult than you imagine. There are many worlds, for example… the world these two come from," the woman stopped for a moment while she pointing at Sango and Miroku's clothes then continues,

"You can tell just from their clothes, can't you? Both of them come from different worlds than yours. People you know, people you've met on your world, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds they are full of criminals, lies or wars… and you must live through them all, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. But you are still steadily determined right?" the woman explained it all.

"…Yes," said Inuyasha.

"Readiness and sincerity, no matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed and it seems that you are well provided with both. Well then…" the woman smiled when Kaaya's body was shining and Kaaya floating with the woman's magic circle under Kaaya's feet. "…Please get going…" the woman smiled. Wind blowing so fast around them and Kaaya using the power and they were transported to the other dimension.

As they were disappear, the rain also stopped and the woman looked at the sky then she smiled. "…Okay. Good luck on your journey."

oooooooooooooo

'_Kagome… She's the most precious person to me… She'll always stay that way. And so… no matter what happen to us, no matter what we do I will not let Kagome die, even if it means that Kagome will forget me. I'll never…'_

"Kagome!"

"MII! It looks like…!" Kaaya trying to startling Inuyasha but didn't work when Inuyasha just blinked at the creature in front of him. "Ka…gome…"

"…He doesn't grab Kaaya," said Kaaya and pretending to be sad with a fake tears. Inuyasha just confused while he look at Kaaya. "Ah! It looks like he's up," said Miroku as he smiled at him with his hand petted Kaaya's head.

"Kagome!" quickly Inuyasha got up from his bed. He realized that she still unconscious and so he just held her head a little tightly. "I wiped her tentatively since she got wet in the rain," said Miroku to him and Kaaya excitedly said, "Kaaya helped!"

"Even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of her. You are, umm…" Miroku confused because he still didn't know his name. "I'm Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"You can just call me Miroku. And the one over there, what's your name?" said Miroku to Inuyasha thn turn his attention to Sango. "I'm Sango," said Sango

"Sango, huh?" Miroku looked at Sango with an interest look while Sango looking at Kaaya with her hands caresses Kirara's fur.

Inuyasha just looked back at Kagome and felt the temperature of her body. _'Her body… is like ice! At this rate, before we even find any fragments of her memory, Kagome will…'_ thought Inuyasha but his thoughts was interrupted when he felt something ticklish on his body. "Waa!" he shocked to saw Miroku while Miroku's hand looks like searching something. "What are you doing?" asked Sango and just sweat dropped.

"Is this a fragment of the memory looks like? For this child…" Miroku showed the feather of memories to Inuyasha .

"Eh!"

"It was stuck to you. Only one though," said Miroku with his warm smile.

"That time when all the feathers flew away," he remembered when the feathers scattered. Then the feathers glowed and entered her body. "This is a fragment of Kagome's memory."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled a little. "Her body is a little warmer," Miroku smiled at his companion. "If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem."

"By coincidence, one stuck to my clothes…"

"There is no coincidence in the world. That's what the witch said, wasn't it? And so my guess without thinking, you grabbed it yourself. In order to save the girl," Inuyasha just smiled a little at what Miroku said and he looked at Kagome. "Of course I'm just guessing all this!" then Miroku sat beside Inuyasha and Sango just silent with an anime sweat dropped on her head.

"So, how are we going to search for the feathers?" asked Miroku as he looked at the ceiling of the room.

"Kaaya knows!" Kaaya then hopped on Inuyasha thighs. "Eh?" "That feather gave out really big waves, so when a feather is close, Kaaya will feel the big waves and Kaaya will be like… This!" it showed that Kaaya's pupil would turn sharp and it a little scary. Looked at the expression it made Sango shocked and Inuyasha just sweat dropped.

"It will be great! If the feather is close, Kaaya will sense it," said Miroku.

"Will tell me when the feathers are close by?" asked Inuyasha to Kaaya. "Leave it to me!" replied Kaaya excitedly. "Arigatou…"

"What's wrong Sango? You look don't well?" Miroku turned his head to Sango. "Ah! Nothing, it's just I'm thinking about something," replied Sango as she stopped for a moment then said with her smile, "Even if I want to go back to my world, I think I should help you."

"Arigatou," Inuyasha looked at Sango and Sango nodded. Then she turned her head to Miroku and asked. "What about you? Are you going to help him?" Miroku looked at her. "Umm… I suppose so. My most important mission is to not return to my world. So, if it doesn't threaten my life… sure I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do," said him while he looked at Sango then back at Inuyasha.

"Yo! So you all are awake now!" greeted the mysterious person who came into the room. It was a man with short black hair and beside him there was a two woman, one with a long black hair that reach her thigh and the other was a little girl who around 11 years old with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hey! No need to get all tense. You all came from Tsubaki-san right?" asked the man.

"Tsubaki-san?" asked Inuyasha.

"The girl witch. The witch of dimension… the Far East witch… she has a lot of names," said the man with friendly smile.

"Here," the woman offered Inuyasha a blanket. "Aa, arigatou," then he used that to cover Kagome's body.

"I'm Rikichi," Rikichi introduce himself while carried a drink in his hands. "I'm Kikyou," Kikyou introduce herself to the people and her hand pointing at the little girl beside her. "And this is Kaede," Kaede just nodded at them.

"Oh yeah just to let you know, I'm her relative," said Rikichi with his proud smile while Kikyou just ignoring him and took the drink from his hands. Then she gave the drink to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. "Here."

"Now, I figure you went to the witch lady, and got this from her to get here right?" asked Rikichi and pointing at Kaaya. "Kaaya," said Kaaya with a smile. "Your name is good," Rikichi looked at Kaaya. "Arigatou!"

"I heard the whole story from the man here. Anyway gentlemen… this is your lucky day," Rikichi folded his arms and look at the travelers. "Umm… in what way?" asked Miroku. "Kaaya can't choose the next world right? So… it's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all. Because this…" Rikichi walked to the door and began to sliding it.

"…Is Shindou Republic," and it showed a place with a full of shop looked like in the modern era of Japan.

* * *

A/N: Yeeey! This is the chapter 3. And their journey will begin first in this world. Hehe Kikyou appears with Kaede as a little girl. For Rikichi he is the one who always helped Kaede-Obaachan in the village you know… Anyway after read these don't forget to review Minna! I want to know what you think. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The power to fight

Kioku no Kakera

A/N:I'm sorry for the late update! It's because right now I'm gathering my idea and I got the inspiration yess! But for the first dimension I will let it like in the manga but for the next dimension it will be different. And~ I think I will make a Manga Adaptation for all my fanfic, of course that means DOUJINSHI! Yeah… Okay let's begin~~

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

My OC © Yagami Ayumi

* * *

_Hiding in his eyes, _

_A certain resolution and a powerful passion._

_A light no effort can extinguish—_

* * *

Chapter 4: The power to fight

"This is the Shindou Republic, a very nice country. It's surrounded by sea and sometimes typhoons come, but not earthquakes. We have nice relationship with foreign countries, and the economy is awesome! We have four seasons, right now it's fall, so the rice is good! Mostly we use flour for food, along with the sauce. We have the Shindou Republic constitution and rule of law and by law; we never make war with other countries. Modes of transport, car, bicycle, motorcycle, train, boat, airplane and one could consider a baby carriage to be one form of transport, right Kikyou?" the puppet doll who looked like Rikichi stopped for a moment when he explained it then continue.

"The shape of the island is thus. Because of the similarity to a tiger, people call us the tiger country. Of course, the Shindou Republic uses the image of a tiger quite a bit. Our currency is the Koko. There are 1 Koko coins, 100.000 Koko bills, and the tiger head is the symbol of the country and the logo for our baseball team is the same! This year, the team has some really great prospects, some of the best players in the world!" the puppet doll Rikichi also carried a stick baseball.

"Sir! I have a question!" Miroku raised his hand.

"Yes, Miroku-kun?"

"Does everyone in this country have an accent like yours, Rikichi-san?" asked Miroku.

"Aww, don't be so formal! Call me Riki-chan! My accent is unique to me. It's an older version of our language," Rikichi smiled at him and Kikyou just keep silent.

"Yours is a language that they used in the past?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's right! Nowadays hardly anyone uses this language. I'm a history teacher and I'm firmly against allowing all the old ways to fade away."

"You're a history teacher?"

"Inuyasha, you have interest in history?" asked Rikichi with a smile.

"Yes! In my world, I used to work on archaeological digs."

"Then I'd say we have something in common."

"One more question," said Miroku as he raised his hand again but now Kaaya copying his action. "Umm, where are we and whose room is it?" asked Miroku. Rikichi gave him thumbs up and he touches Kikyou's shoulder with a smile on his face. "This is an empty room in an old, traditional apartment house that Kikyou and I manage," Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaaya just look at his face that said she's-my-close-relatives.

"You! Wake up!" Rikichi yelled with his index finger pointed at Sango. Suddenly Sango felt someone hit her head and she turn her head. "What was that?" she shouted.

"I didn't feel an enemy, who did that?" Sango turn her head side to side. "Did you throw something?" asked Sango while she looked at Rikichi.

"You were in a corner. If he threw anything it wouldn't hit you there. It had to come from above," said Miroku answering Sango question.

"What? I just used Kudan…" Rikichi look at them. "Kudan?" asked Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku together.

"Oh yeah! You guys are from different dimension, so you don't know about it. Everyone in this world has a kudan attached. Here's how it's written in kanji," Rikichi wrote the kanji on the whiteboard. "Oh, I see," said Sango, understand with the words. "I can't read it," Miroku looked at Rikichi but Kaaya excitedly said, "Kaaya can read it!"

"Can you read it, Inuyasha?" asked Kaaya. "Yeah, I can," replied him when he glanced at Kaaya. "Sango and Inuyasha's world use kanji but Miroku's probably doesn't. But you can understand what I say and I understand you," explain Rikichi to Miroku.

"Um, what is this kudan? You said it attached," said Sango curious about this thing.

"Even if you come from another world, once you entered this one, a kudan would be attached," said Kikyou to them then she sat beside Kagome's bed. "Do you mind if I call her Kagome-san?" asked Kikyou to Inuyasha. "…Yes," replied him. "I cannot say where Kagome-san's memory went, however if someone has picked it up… it will become the cause of a fight," Kikyou look at Kagome's unconscious face then lifted her head to saw Sango and Miroku.

"Just before, you guys lost your powers to fight right?" she guessed. "How do you know?" asked Miroku. "She used to be a Shinto religion miko. She possesses reiryouku," said Rikichi.

Heard that from Rikichi, Inuyasha just stared at Kikyou. "But, she retired from it because she felt tired," Rikichi smirked but his smirk turn into a goof smile. "She looked so beautiful when she was a miko. Ah~ I'm lucky to have her as my relative," Kikyou's face looked so flat and she ignoring his words.

"I gave the witch of dimension my powers."

"That witch took my Hiraikotsu," Sango sighed with an upset look on her face. Kikyou looked at both of them then back at Inuyasha. "I did not hand over any powers to her. I didn't have maryouku or weapons to begin with," said him.

"That may have been your good luck."

"Eh?"

"There are kudan in this world. When it comes to fight, that kudan should be able to help," explain Kikyou.

"Then this kudan was originally meant for battle?" asked Inuyasha.

"What it is, and how to use it, that's something you have to see for yourself. To understand what kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes," Rikichi folded his arms and glanced at them. "So, the intro to this country is finished," said Rikichi as he looked back at the whiteboard. "That is it?" asked Sango with a sweat dropped.

"Well… is Kagome-chan's feather in this world?" asked Rikichi to Kaaya. "…Yes. It's far away but it's here," said Kaaya with the eyes closed. "Let's look for the feather," Rikichi looked back to Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"Will you guys join?" asked Rikichi to Sango and Miroku. "At least for now," replied Miroku with smile. "Let's search it. Come here Kirara," said Sango. "Also, Kaaya will not leave this country until Kaaya finds the feather," Kaaya smiled. "Arigatou, Kaaya," said Inuyasha.

"Fine. While you're on this world, I'll vouch for you," Rikichi stood and walk with Kikyou to the outside. "I owe Tsubaki-san a favor," he smiled at Kikyou and turns his head to Inuyasha and the others. "This is an apartment building. We've got room; you can use this room until you go to another world." "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"It's after midnight already. It's time to sleep. I'll show you to your rooms. Miroku and Sango you don't mind sharing do you?" asked Rikichi. "Not at all!" said Miroku happily. "What was that?!" yelled Sango to Miroku.

"You can use this room," said Kikyou to Inuyasha. "Arigatou."

"And Kagome-san…" Kikyou looked at Kagome. "I want to stay by her side," Inuyasha frowned when he saw Kagome still unconscious. "I see. But you must get at least some sleep for yourself. You have no idea what awaits you or what will happen in this country. When there is a chance to sleep, you should sleep," she smiled at him.

"You'll be protected by Kikyou and me. Relax and sleep tonight," Rikichi look at him while Kaaya walked inside the room to sleep with Inuyasha. "Yes," replied Inuyasha and the door of his room closed.

oooooooooooooo

'_Where… this place…'_ Inuyasha now were inside a dark space. _'Someone's coming?!'_ he look at the dark space and there's a flame who appeared before him. _'A flame?'_ he looked at the flame in front of him who looked like a Kitsune. _**'I am the master of those who govern fire. I was waiting someone who is powerful enough for me. Do you want power?'**_ asked the flame through telepathy.

'_I do.'_

'_**You may take me if you wish power… but what will you do with it boy?'**_

'_I will protect a person precious to me.'_

'_**You have a strong heart, thinking only of the one you love. You're the one I searched for,'**_ suddenly the flame in the form of kitsune entered Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha gasped and woke up from his sleep with a sweat on his face. "A dream? It's warm," he touched his chest and felt it warm.

* * *

A/N: Nyahahaha! Kikyou appear yeey! Okay I'm not a Kikyou lovers okay. I'm just felt normal towards her. Anyway see you next time! #Run off


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment of Awakening

The Lost Memory

A/N: Oh! I'm forgotten to tell you that for an important Arc, I'm just let it like in the manga but of course there's a different in it. Oh for the little names like _–kun_ or _–chan_ in the previous chapter, sorry I didn't edit it because I'm in hurry and here the chapter 5 woow… Okay enjoy~~

Discalimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

My OC © Yagami Ayumi

Japanese words:

-Arigatou: Thank you

-Irasshai: Welcome

-Maryouku: Magical powers

-Reiryouku: Spiritual powers

-Kouzo: Boy

-Abunai: Watch out.

* * *

_To keep on fighting—_

_To see your smiling face._

_Until that day—_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Moment of Awakening

-Shindou Republic-

"You three! There's no use staying inside. If you want to find Kagome's feathers, why don't you go out and look around?"

"Alright!" Miroku waved at Rikichi.

"Okay!" said Inuyasha while Sango just nodded. They were already changed their clothes into their new one and in order that they didn't look like a stranger. "Ah! I have to leave now!" said Rikichi as he looked at his watch. "If you walk around, I think you'll begin to figure out what this kudan talk about," Rikichi glanced at Inuyasha. "Okay," he nodded.

Inuyasha glanced at the apartment, exactly the room where Kagome sleeping. "I'll stay by Kagome-san's for you," said Kikyou interrupting his thoughts. "Arigatou," said him. "Is the talking-cat coming along too?" Sango looked at Kaaya. "Kaaya isn't a talking-cat! Kaaya is Kaaya!" said Kaaya happily. "Bring Kaaya with you. Otherwise, you won't know if a feather is nearby. Have no fear! No one will suspect Kaaya. What I mean is this world is used to weird sights," explained Rikichi while he looked at Kaaya, Sango and Miroku. Of course Miroku was smiling with his hand shaking Kaaya's feet.

"Huh?"

"Now… take this. There's enough for lunch in there, so the three of you should take your time and make friends," Rikichi pull out a wallet with a form of frog then gave that to Inuyasha. "Why's giving it to Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "Cause he's the one who looks the most trustworthy!" said Rikichi with his thumbs up and a shining affect around his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" pouted Miroku. Sango just laughing and Kikyou just nodded at Rikichi's words agreed with him while Inuyasha looked a little startled.

"It sure is a bustling place!" said Miroku while he looked at all around him. "People all over the place!" Kaaya yelled happily. "Small buildings are bunched up next to the high ones," said Miroku while Inuyasha and Sango just silent looked so awe with the place. "Inuyasha, have you ever seen this kind of thing?" asked Miroku when his hand pointing at the building. "No. never," Inuyasha shook his head. "Sango-chan, how about you?" Miroku turn his head to Sango. "No," said her.

There's a few of girls walked past them and they were laughing. "It's seems they're laughing at you," said Sango to Kaaya. "Kaaya is very popular," Kaaya scratched her head with a cute blush on her face. "Hee…" Sango looked at Kaaya with anime eyes. "Irasshai! Yo! Fellows, want to buy some apple?" a tradesman offered them an apple. "Eh? This is an apple?" asked Inuyasha to the tradesman when he saw the thing with red color. "Apple? Of course it is an apple!" said the tradesman.

"So it didn't look like that on your world?" Miroku approached Inuyasha while he looks at the apple. "The shape is the same, but in my world, the color is pale yellow," he said when his index finger pointed at the apple. Heard the conversation Sango looked interested then joining them. "Isn't that called a pear?" Sango imagining a pear in her head. "No. a pear is redder and has leaves coming out on top," Inuyasha look at Sango while in his head imagining a pear in his world. "No, that's a raki seed isn't it?" said Miroku and he too, imagining a fruits from his world.

"Hey! Do you want it or not?!" the tradesman yelled with an upset look and of course his face made them shocked.

"Want it!" said Kaaya happily.

"Huh?"

So they just buying those apples and eat it. "These apples are pretty good," Miroku looked at Inuyasha happily. "Yes," replied him.

"But, we are really from different worlds! Oh, I never asked… how did you get to the shop of the dimensional witch, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "I was sent by the priest in my country," he said as he looked at Miroku. "That's impressive. It's hard enough to send one person across dimension. But he sent two," Miroku sounded so amazed. "How about you, Sango?" Miroku now look at Sango. "Hime-sama in my country sent me away," Sango looked down at her feet.

"And what about you?" Now it's Sango turn to asked Miroku. "Me? I went there on my own," said Miroku and it made Sango shocked.

"Then you didn't have to ask the dimensional witch for help. You could've traveled between worlds by yourself."

"I can't. Even with all my power, I can only transport myself to another world once," Miroku smiled at Sango. "The one who transported Inuyasha and the one, who transported Sango-chan, both have strong maryouku and reiryouku. But, even if they used all of their power, I supposed they could only transport someone to another world once. That's why the priest transported Inuyasha to where dimensional witch is," both Inuyasha and Sango looked at Miroku then he remembered when Takumi, the priest sent him away to that shop.

"In order to get back all of Kagome-chan's feathers, we have to travel to many different worlds, and the only one who has that power is the witch dimension," Inuyasha looked at the apple that he ate and remember about Kagome when they were a little.

.

.

"_Umm… one of the townspeople brought a bunch of apples to the castle. I saved a share for you!" Kagome gave Inuyasha the basket that full of apples. "The person heard that I like apples… here have them!" she smiled. "That's because all the people in this country like you a lot, Hime-sama," Kagome blushed heard that and smiled. _

.

.

"Kagome…"

"Kyaaaa!" suddenly the crowds were yelling and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked at the top of building and saw there's a 7 people who wore black sunglasses. With their leader who had a long black hair that tied into a braid and held a giant sword.

"We'll get you this time for sure this territory belongs to us!" said another group of people who confront the 7 people and with the smirk; the leader just gave them thumbs down. "Ah! Cool but who are they?" said Miroku as he looked at the 7 people while Inuyasha and Sango looked at them too and nodded.

"They're fighting for territories again!" yelled the crowds.

"Just because you have a high level Kudan, don't be so cocky!" yelled the group of people who confront the 7 people.

_Kudan!?_ Suddenly Inuyasha felt something hot in his chest. _It feels hot… _

Suddenly the leader gave a command by lifting his hand and the fighting began as the each of the group letting their Kudan out.

"Huh?"

The Kudan's let out a ball of energy from their mouths and shoot it right at the each of their enemies and that action received a comment from the crowds.

"What's wrong with kids these days?"

"Stop it, you all!"

"It's those guys again!"

"So that's a Kudan?" asked Sango while looked at the fighting.

"I think I've figured out why no one was surprised at Kaaya," replied Miroku as he looked at Sango. Their attack of course causing damage around the place and it scared everyone.

The leader of another group gave a command on his Kudan and the Kudan ready to attack the leader of the 7 people who held a giant sword, feeling being targeted the leader just smirk and swinging his sword. Suddenly from around him, appear a Kudan in the form of shark.

Then with the power, the Kudan made a big wave of water and it splashed all around the place when a boy fell because of it.

"Ah! Abunai!" yelled Sango as she looked at the boy as the attack trying to get to him.

"Ah! Kouzo, abunai!" Yelled Miroku.

"Cih!" before Miroku could rescue the boy, Inuyasha was the first to jump and landed in front of the boy as the fire from his Kudan appeared behind his back and attacked the attack, protecting him and the boy.

Looking at the suddenly attack, the leader of the 7 people just smirked and said, "Hmm… looks like you have a high level Kudan too!"

* * *

A/N: fyuuuuuuh #wipe sweats here… I'm speechless mata ashita! (see you tomorrow)


	6. Chapter 6: The Power of The Heart

The Lost Memory

A/N: Gomennasai minna! (sorry everyone) for the late update hahahahahahaha! #evil laugh #kicked. It's because right now I'm read manga Kuroshitsuji so I'm a little forgot about this story and I really looking forward for kuroshitsuji next chapter. And when I read and watch anime Kuroshitsuji, I think Kuroshitsuji is the best anime and manga that I've ever watch and read. okay enjoy~~

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

My OC © Ayumi Phantomhive

* * *

**Japanese words**:

-Kekkai: barrier

-Taku: Damn

-Sou: Oh

-Ano: umm

-Sumimasen: excuse me

-Arigatou Gozaimasu: thank you very much

-Chuugakusei: Junior high school

-Iya: No

-Sore wa: that is

-Nanda are: what's that

-Hai: yes

-Gomen: sorry

-Okonomiyaki: Japanese food who made from noodle with vegetables and egg.

* * *

_With the past closed,_

_With the magic sealed._

_When the seal is broken,_

_The world will undergo change._

* * *

Chapter 6: The Power of the Heart

The leader of 7 people with his kudan beside him and Inuyasha with his kudan protecting him and the boy now they're look at each other.

"A Kudan that manipulates fire. I'm water and you're fire, this is fun," said the leader as he touched his kudan while look at Inuyasha. Then the leader kudan opened the mouth and made a ball of water then shoot it right at Inuyasha and Inuyasha quickly protecting the boy by made a kekkai around them.

"I'm Takeshi Bankotsu and you?" asked Bankotsu with a smile.

:"…Inuyasha."

"I like you now."

"Bankotsu! The police are coming!" yelled the member. "Taku! This is bad timing," Bankotsu sighed when he heard his member. "You guys separate!" he commanded the members and they raise their hands up, sign that they agreed.

"I can't wait until I see you again!" Bankotsu smiled at Inuyasha as he and the gang ran away from that place. Inuyasha just looked at him while the peoples yelled at the shichinintai.

Suddenly the fire kudan turned into a ball of fire and then went inside him. "It went… inside me?" he touched his chest.

"You were great, was that all your doing!?" Miroku asked as he smiles at him. "That was also a kudan," Sango looked at Miroku.

"I don't really know, but my body started to get hotter…" explained Inuyasha when he looked at Miroku. "Are you hurt?" asked Inuyasha to the boy and the boy just nodded, and then he asked again to another boy. "Are you okay…?" the another boy just nodded and suddenly disappear and that made Inuyasha and Sango shocked.

"It disappeared!" said Inuyasha while look bewildered and the boy who were saved by him just stared at him. "Ho! That was also a kudan!" Miroku looked so excited while Sango just sighed, "Anything is possible."

"Anyways, what happened to the kudan of ours," said Sango while looking around the place. "Kaaya!" Inuyasha then realized that Kaaya was missing and he looks around. "Ah! Isn't she like squished somewhere?" asked Miroku as he scratches his head. "I don't think so," said Sango as her finger pointed at certain place. "Kaaya is popular," Sango smiled.

The scene was showing a group of girls who looked happily at Kaaya and that action of course made Miroku jealous. "Mou! I want that too!" Miroku just pouted at the scenes and still with their girlish screams the group of girls said their goodbye to Kaaya as they waved their hands. "Where were you Kaaya?" asked Sango. "I was on to Miroku then I fell down. And yeah! Kaaya was like this!" Kaaya showed her scary faces to everyone.

"Kagome's feaher is nearby?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"It was there before, but I don't feel it anymore."

"Did you find out who has it?" asked Inuyasha to the cat. "I don't know," Kaaya just shook her head. "Sou…" the atmosphere turned a little heavy. "It's difficult to figure out who was there a few minutes ago," Miroku folded his arms and began to think. "But the fact that we know someone has it is good," Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and then back to Kaaya, "If you find out anything new, tell me." "Yeah! Kaaya will try hard!" yelled Kaaya excitedly.

"It's all Houshi-sama's fault that Kaaya fell," Sango pointed at Miroku as she making fun of him.

"It's not my fault,"

"A-ano… sumimasen, arigatou gozaimasu for that situation! I'm Ueda Houjou, I want to do something to thank you," said the chuugakusei boy named Houjou as he bowed at them. "I-iya, sore wa…" Inuyasha tried to deny it but Houjou interrupted him. "But, but…" before he could finish his words, Kaaya yelled, "I want to eat lunch at a good place!" "Na…" Inuyasha surprised and just sighed.

Then they four were went into the restaurant and began to eat something. "This is…" Inuyasha looked at the noodle on the fry pan while Sango smiled at the aroma and Miroku just silent. "I like this okonomiyaki the best here!" Houjou glanced at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "This is called okonomiyaki?" said Sango and Miroku together.

"Okonomiyaki is the main food from Shindou country, so if you don't know that means… you come from somewhere outside of Shindou?" asked Houjou as he looked at Miroku. "Well if you said outside it is outside," Miroku smiled at the boy while Houjou didn't understand what he means, then Miroku continues, "Do those people always fight over there?" asked him.

"That… they want to test their strength, they form teams and compete over who has the stronger kudan," replied Houjou. "Ho… and the teams that win get the right for the property…" Miroku guessed as he put his hands under his chin. "But if they fight in a rommy space like that, doesn't the fight trouble the other people?" asked Inuyasha while he looked to the outside through the window.

"Yeah…"

"Ano… there are a bad teams but there are also a good teams. They watch for people not to get violent in the property, and fight the bad guys," explained Houjou to them.

"It's like a police on their own," Inuyasha looked at Houjou. "What about that team that came here?" asked Miroku. "The one that had the hat is a bad guy, but the one who had the sword is different. When he fights with the other teams, he only he only destroys a few buildings and the adults gets mad, but he doesn't do anything else that's bad. Especially the leader, Bankotsu-san has the best kudan and he's big and strong, so he's everybody's role model," Houjou explained excitedly then suddenly he realizes his attitude.

"Go-gomen!" Houjou quickly sat down with blush on plastered on his face. "So you admire him," Miroku smiled and Houjou replied, "Ha-hai… but I also admire Inuyasha,"

"Huh?"

"The top kudan is with you that's a great thing."

"Nanda are?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Houjou.

"The "Best" kudan," said Houjou and he continues, "The 4th level is the bottom. The 3rd level, the 2nd level, the 1st level, and it goes upward the top is the best. Having the best kudan was stopped by the countries a long time ago, but people still use it."

"So that leader has a really strong kudan," said Miroku and he remembered the kudan that the leader had. "Hai!" replied Houjou. "Inuyasha is the same a strong kudan, the best kudan only goes with people who have a strong mind. A kudan is something that is controlled by the mind, a kudan reflects upon a person's strength of mind and I admire that," now Houjou looked at Inuyasha then he closed his eyes and looked down, "Mine is the bottom the 4th level." "Ueda…"

"But when did a kudan go with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he stared at him. "Oh yeah! I saw a dream last night," Sango who just silent when the conversation started now she began to eat the okonomiyaki but before Inuyasha could explain and Sango could eat a voice of someone who yelled could be heard.

"Wait!"

They four now glanced at the source of the voice and found out a waiter with familiar face. "King! And priest?!" yelled Inuyasha because he knew the face of two waiter in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Fuuuh! Yatta! Oh yeah maybe an update will be late again because right now I'm writing fic for Kuroshitsuji and I will be focused on Kuroshitsuji more and it's Shounen-ai (Boys love). I'm a fujoushi you know hahahaha! #evillaugh

Anyway hehehehe… review minna-san. (^3^)


	7. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!

ATTENTION EVERYONE! I will announce you that I will discontinue this story. If you ask what's wrong it's because that I'm too lazy to continuing this. For inspiration I have a lot but yeah…. I'm too lazy. Well laziness is a human illness that is hard to be cured. **BUT! **As the exchange I have another story and that is "Assignment in Japan" an Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji crossover fanfiction. For you all who knows about Kuroshitsuji I hope you all like it and enjoy it hehehehe…. And please meet me in there! The fanfic I mean.

I'm so sorry for you all who liked this story. and i'm really story but try my crossover fanfiction maybe it will be good.


End file.
